Promise
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Edward&Bella were bestfriends who were in love. But after Bella had broke a promise & left, Edward hardened and transformed himself into a mean, popular "Stud" who uses girls. Three years later,cool Edward meets a loser Bella again. What will happen?
1. Preface: Promise Me?

_**I've got nothing really to say except please give this story a chance! This chapter is just a preface on the promise Bella made to Edward when they were 15, and how broken Edward was when Bella made it, so you could understand how he changed so much after three years, which is the next chapter. So please, read and review :D Reviews are love! (P.s This story wasn't really read over, so. heaps of mistakes.)**_

Edward Pov.

"Bella?" I whimpered desperately, "Bella?" I cried out in anguish, where is she? My vision started blurring, and it took a long time for me to realized I was crying, in astonishment.

I've never cried since what? When I was a kid? And now I'm crying in front of a girl? God, I'm pathetic. Maybe thats why everyone left me. My shoulders begin shaking violently even though I forcefully tried to stop. Choked, wet sobs were the only sound in my dark room.

A soothing voice came, "Edward? Edward, shh, it's okay, I'm here." Warily, warm arms took me in, hugging me close. My cries muted, for once, everything seemed fine, even though it's not. Far from it. How can it ever be? My dad left for a walmart cashier, building a happy family, with no plans to involve me in. It hurts, it hurts a lot. To think about how we used to go fishing, and talk about girls, and how important I was to him. Now he barely send me cards on holidays; just a stupid birthday letter with only a simple "Happy birthday" on it. Along with money. Like he could bribe me.

I was a mistake. And now my mom was gone too, because of me. A car hit her, so very cliche and so real.

She got hit just merely hours ago, she was alive just this morning, giving me a kiss on the cheek for my 15th birthday. I recall flinching away, saying, "Ew, Mom." but smiling. She told me I've grown up, with a genuine sad look in her wet eyes. Then she was gone, out getting me a present with the little money she have, I was selfish, whining to get the latest video game system.

Damn me, damn me, damn me, if she wasn't out..

I screamed, jerking up, knocking Bella aside. i would apologize later, but now, I just want to, need to...

Kicking at the wall until my ankle felt twisted, screaming so loud my eardrums was ringing, I went crazy, it was like I was only watching myself destroying things. Breaking chairs. I could see me hurting and wild and just wanted to lash out on anything, trying to making the world feel as bad as I did.

Then strong arm yanked me up, like a rag doll. Something sharp pricked my arm, I saw myself shouting in someones face, watching them flinched, then I could see no more. My vision grayed, then completely blackened out.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

I woke up feeling strange. Empty, hollow, and disoriented. I was in a bright room, a hospital, I mused, and in a bed. Like a patient.

Pushing myself up, I winced, my ankle felt sore, and so does my whole body. Someone cleared their throat, I turned painfully to see who.

"Hey." Bella said softly. She looked horrible, dark circle rigged under her tired eyes, and her normally perfectly wavy brown hair all messed up. I scrunched my nose in distaste. The normally infectious smile gone.

I pretended to be horrified."Jeez, Bells, you look awful."

The atmosphere in the room subdued into a thankfully relieved, casual one. Bella smiled whole and joked back,

"Thanks, but you should see yourself," She grinned wider, then looked thoughtful, "But you could thank me you know, I waited here for two nights." She added with narrow eyes.

I backpedaled, "Oh." I mumbled, looking down. A bit ashamed.

"Nah, It's ok." She looked away. "After what happened."

My breath came short. I felt dizzy and sick, "What happened?" Denial.

Bella seemed to understand, since she gave a small rueful smirk. "Yeah, after that wet dream." She nodded her head toward my sheets, her leer becoming more pronounced. Confused, I looked down. Then yelped when seeing the itchy hospital sheets around my man area pitched into a tent. Looking around for something to cover up, and found none, I pushed my hands on top of it. It felt uncomfortable and extremely embarrassing. I felt my face flushed.

"Oh, c'mon, you should be happy. It's your first sign of puberty!" Bella gave a laugh, "Plus, we know each other practically our entire lives. You made fun of me when I got my period." Tapping her fingers under her chin, she gave me a death glare. I mockingly sank back into my pillow.

I had to chuckle, " I thought you were bleeding to death!" I exclaimed. It was a sleepover me and her had, over at my house, we were sleeping on the same mattress when I felt something wet, thinking I pissed myself, I turned on the light, then...I gave another laugh, shaking my head. Good times.

"And, we've been best friends for so long, Ed, you know I'll always be here when you need me, right?" Her tawny eyes became intense, probing my eyes for an agreement.

"Yes." I replied quietly, "That's what I'm counting on." My eyes watered a bit, and I wiped them roughly, but more followed.

"Oh, Edward." Bella stood up and rushed over, hugging me once again, "Let it out, I love you, you know." And I did know, I loved her, she was the best friend anyone could have. I held her back, hard, face pressed in her shoulder.

Knowing that I couldn't fight crying anymore. I let it out, it felt better at once.

"Edward.." She held me. It was always like this between us, the time her pet dog, Dawg (We named her together) died, I was soothing her while she sobbed her heart out. I too, cried. It was our dog in some ways.

After a while, I looked up. Her hair was spiraling down, caressing my face. I've always liked her hair. But I asked her something. I knew I looked broken, but I couldn't help it.

"Will you promise never to leave me?"

With no hesitation, she vowed,

"I promise."


	2. Yeah, cause Im just that hot

_**So, hello! Thanks if you are still sticking around after that sucky preface :D Now, here's the "stud" Edward and his "groupies and homies", enjoy!**_

_**Remember, reviews are love :P **_

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Waking up is such a bitch, I thought as the alarm blared out in an obnoxious manner. Just to piss me off.

A voice in my head suggested, "Why don't you just go back to sleep and skip school?" I gave a lazy smile, nodded my head to no one in particular. Agreeing 110%. I announced,

"Yeah, I'm going back to sleep." I curled up on my side again, sleepy and irritable.

Another voice of reason protested. "But, Eddie, not going to first day of school would be rude and just not right!" It sounded stern. Like my old hag of an aunt.

I sat up slowly and yawned, batted my hand around like I was actually talking to someone. I frowned with shut eyes. "All right, all right, I would go, geez. Just stop talking to me." I grumbled, getting out of bed in one movement and stretched. I opened my eyes and almost got a heart attack.

'FUCK!" I shouted, taking a leap back. There was someone in my room, and I fucking lived alone, for fucking god's sakes, I started panicking, and wondered how I would die..shit shit shit, now I'll never even go to that party Brittney was having on Friday, there's just so much girls to bang, and thinking about Melissa Ginger and her tight, curvy body was enough to make me bawl for my life.

"Edward! Don't talk like that!"

What the hell? For the first time, I looked closely, and found myself looking at Aunt Esme. Huh, guess she was the one who talked to me. Hag.

"Hi, Esme." I tried not to sound annoyed. "What are you doing here?" I lived by myself, and it's more than annoying when Esme or Carlisle just come in, and I don't even know how the fuck they managed to. Picking locks?

"Wel-" she started,

"Gotta go, love ya." I interrupted and rushed out the room without even looking at myself in the mirror or changing. I always looked good. Giving a smirk, I ran my hand through my tousled bronze hair and winked my twinkling green eyes at no one in particular. Today was gonna be fun.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Driving in my black Audi convertible, I sometimes wondered how I got so damn lucky. My own apartment, own car, having every girl drooling over me, popular, would-be-quarterback.

It was like a bad sitcom or something, but I wouldn't mind. I loved every minute of this.

Stopping at the red light, I heard a honk. Turning sideways, I saw two vaguely familiar girls driving a rusty Honda. They were giggling and peeking at me. One had braces and the other had acne invading her forehead.

_Ew._

I darted my head back front and slid my sunglasses on, trying to block out those ugly girls disappointed the hell do they expect? _Edward Masen_ to give them head or something? I shuddered, thinking about untrimmed bushes. It was disgusting. Out of the dozens girls I've scored, only one was hairy. And I ran out like there was a fucking landmine on her pussy.

"Move asshole!" Someone behind me shouted. Glowering, I flipped them off with a "Motherfucker!" and speed off, the engine growling hard and fierce. With a sneer, I knew today's gonna be the shit.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Oh my god, Edward!" Ashley screamed, running toward me, her perky tits bouncing. She looked good in those shorts, legs tanned from Summer. I took off my sunglasses and gave her a crooked smile, one I've perfected.

"You look sexy." I scanned her body appreciatively and openly. She strike a few poses before bending down, flashing me a bit of her tits. I growled, suddenly yanking her into a hug. She might be a slut, but she's my good friend. People usually don't look past her blond hair and blue eyes, her barbie demeanor. Underneath she's better then those easy whores in my school with too much eye makeup, and this one time she was drunk she told me she was a virgin. Big fucking surprise, everyone thought she was the easiest hoe in school. Guess not, since shes still undeflowered.

_And obviously I'm going to change that._

Feeling her hand lowering to my ass and squeezing it. I knew she was just thinking the same thing. I laughed openly and kissed her head. She looked up with those big aquamarine eyes. Funny how I fucked so many girls and I don't even know their eye colors. Hilarious.

I bended down and kissed her top lips, running my tongue along her smooth, sweet bottom lip. She traced her tongue along m-

"Shit, Get a room guys!" A hand smashed my back, I pulled my head away from Ashley's resisting hands and swore, glaring at whoever the fuck did that.

Jasper threw his hands up in the air to show his surrender, I was still pissed.

"Jackass, next time you're boning Halley, don't be surprised that I will send your mom up in the cottage to cock-block you. Bitch." I spat. I wasn't serious though, we do this shit to each other all the time. Cockblocking, nothing parental though, not that I wouldn't care if hag Esme caught me in a threesome. It would be hilarious to see the look on her face when I doggystyle some blond.

"Aww, man, sorry." Jasper pleaded, pulling his annoying puppy face that made me consider animal abuse. I cooled down and simply flipped him off. Stupid cunt.

Then there was a ripple in the noisy crowd, and they parted. Voices hushed. People were all watching in begrudged fascination at the group walking down the hallway. Everyone stiffened except for me, Ashley, and Jasper. We all shared a look and rolled our eyes.

The front of the group was Brittney, a saucy Megan fox look-a-like with more tits and an existing ass. Her long dark hair seems to threaten anyone way too close.

Two twins were walking behind her, already dressed in cheerleading outfits. With strawberry blond hair and who knows what color eyes. I just liked how short they are. Maybe they don't even need to kneel to blow me. One on each side. Sharing my cock. I chuckled at the fantasy, no, more like the future plan. Their names were Chloe and Simone.

One black-haired girl was behind, chatting and laughing with two guys. Alice Brandon. She's really graceful, I was surprised. Her feet didn't even seem to touch the floor.

I made up another sexual fantasy about that.

The two guys beside her was Emmet, a giant class clown that I love, and Mike Newton, an annoying all sunny-blond California guy. Pfft.

Some other people were behind but I didn't bother to look anymore. I lost all interest and instead shouted,

"Brittney, just how long have you planned this whole grand entrance?"

Joining us, Brittney said, "Always smarting off, Edward, how should I keep that mouth shut?" Her eyes glittered at some private joke. Ashley made an unhappy noise and tugged at my arm. I shrugged her off, motioning her to join the others reunions. Alice was all over Jasper, who looked excited. Maybe I should cockblock him now.

I leaned down and whispered into Ashley's ears.

"Please punish Jasper for me, hun." Nibbling on her ear, I sucked on her earlobe a bit, then gently pushed her toward him. Looking dazed, she did. I smirked at Brittney, who was watching our exchange with envious eyes. She loosened her face into a dangerous yet intriguing mask of amusement.

She said huskily, "Edward, let's not play any games. I want you." She put her hands against my chest, my heartbeat stayed the same. "At my party on Friday, k?"

I rolled my eyes."Brit, girls are easy, but I'm not that easy." Grinning I gave her a smug peck on her full lips and tapped her nose. She looked slightly miffed.

I leaned in close so our foreheads were touching. Good thing her's is smooth and bumps-free. Acne are a huge turn-off.

Looking into her eyes, I whispered, "So let's see if you can get me hard." Smacking her ass, I whipped my head around and strutted to class, whistling.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Half-day school always ended fast. I was already standing in the football field with my friends; it was a place for people to hang out after school. Popular people, actually. If any losers come, well, we kicked them out in our little special way.

Emmet, who was throwing a football my way, suddenly shouted, "Ed, wanna blaze?"

I swallowed, pelting the football back. Without thinking, I said, "Yeah, what is it, bong or joint or what?"

Emmet rumbled a laugh, "Joint, I rolled my own. White Widow, strongest shit."

Shit, I did not what to do that. I would not..

I felt someone else controlling my body, he smiled and yelled,

"No shit, seriously? Let's do it!"

Fuck.

Emmet ran toward me and tugged out two, he yanked his head around and called out,

"Anyone wants some?"

Everyone but Brit shoke their heads.

Emmet laughed, "Fucking prudes." And motioned Britt over. He handed one to me and I light mine. Exhaling the shit out, I took a short drag. Then a longer one. Then a longer one until the whole thing was gone. After a few second, it kicked in and I felt great, giggling, I gave Emmet a hug.

"Thanks, you're the best." I laughed.

Emmet, who finished his, grinned back, "You welcome, bro."

Britt was smiling for the first time. I've never seen her smiled. She took another drag and flicked it at Emmet. Emmet yelped and faked a hurt face. I snorted.

"Fag."

Emmet shrieked,

"Stop being homophobic, god."

"FAG!" Giggling, Britt yelled into Emmet's face, I've never seen Britt so childish, but it's entertaining. Laughing, I joined in.

Then Jasper and Simone rushed over, Simone hissed,

"Look at the loser, she's like staring at us, what a freak." She tossed her hair, looking back at the loser. Squinting, I could only make out a girl's back, gay clothes. Oversize t-shirt and light blue tourist jeans. Pitiful. I was feeling sorry for her, but my high self was acting on impulse.

"Intruder." I hissed, "That fag better get off, now!" Taking the football in my hand, I was getting ready to throw it at her. "5...4...3...2...1.." I pelted it at her non-suspecting back. It hit her right on the back on her head, and she stumbled. It bothered me a little, I felt cruel. I shrugged it off with a vicious smirk and yelled, "That's what you get for being ugly!"

Turning around and high-fiving all my friends, with Simone clinging to me and grindindg herself at me, all my previous feelings of affection are gone, I looked back...

And a football hit me har in my stomach. I forced myself not to double over, but shit it hurts! Fuck, it was inches close to my fucking nut. I angrily scanned around to see who threw it, what big bad-ass mothefucker would hit Edward Masen with a football. I can jack them up anyday. Then my eyes caught sight of the loser.

Her face was angry, and from even this far, I could see her tawny eyes, and long wavy brown hair. I choked, and swallowed hard. Barely able to stay upright. Her face soften in confusion at the sight of me. And this far, I could see her lips mouthing,

"Edward?"

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_**What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Knew it? Please review if you want more or have any opinions or suggestions!**_

_**Btw, ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ meant the line, the stars doesnt work, so ...**_


	3. The Morning After

_**This new chapter have both Bella & Edward's pov. Bella's pov on the football incident and Edward's pov after it.**_

_**Then both's on the second day after the unexpected reunion. I could sense drama!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Bella's Pov-

First day of school today was great. I smiled. It was a pleasant surprise.

I've met a couple of people. They were pretty nice. Smiling, I thought about James; he was pretty cute, and sweet. Even though obvious jocks in the hallways slammed him into lockers, revealing his status in the popularity scale, he was cool. Cool to me at least.

There was a couple of others. One of them was Rosalie Hale, an awkward pretty blond. It made me wonder why she wasn't the "It girl" in Wale Linkin High school. She was stunningly beautiful, but I guess it was her difficulty to socialize that made people poke fun at her. And not nicely either.

But being in this school, and back in Helin's Creek, the small, sunny average speck of a town made me feel uneasy, remembering that I've lived here just three years ago. My whole life actually, until the sudden move when my mom caught my dad cheating. I pondered about what I've been missing here.

_Like Edward_, A small voice in my head breathed.

I flinched, thinking about him, and how broken he was before I left abruptly. _It wasn't my fault_, argued curtly, even though I haven't been there to tell him that. I sighed, feeling depressed.

I shoke my head while cramming a few binders I didn't need back into my locker. Slamming my locker with excessive force, I brood over him even more. I hope he wasn't still that meek boy he was when I last saw him. I prayed he wasn't a loser and bullied. And begged for him not to be rejected too cruelly by girls. The chances wasn't good though, if he was still that sensitive, naive, and cute boy he was.

Or maybe he's _dead. _

I bended down, breathing hard. Someone as soft as him might suicide when no one's with him anymore. Sure, his aunt Esme might be with him, but she wouldn't understand..I did, but I left him. Oh god, I wanted to bash my head at the locker until blood flies. Edward.._Edward_..

I forced myself to stop. Not because the empty hallway had one teacher who was looking at me worriedly, like the freak I am. But because I might go insane thinking if he was dead and it was my fault.

And anyway, I still remembered where Esme lived, I could ask her. If she slams the door in my face, I would then let myself go insane.

Walking absently, I cut across the giant football field. My car was behind the thin woods on the edge. Hearing some shouts and shrieks, I glanced at where the noise came from.

There was a large group of people probably my age. Lying around or standing. Some all over each other and making out. Others just talking. Being typical teenagers.

Except they weren't. It wasn't hard to see that they were popular. By the clothes they wore, fitted and stylish, very worthy of envy. Looking down at my clothes, I knew I was a mess. I shrugged, _oh well_. Too late to do anything now.

They were all pretty too, with a variety of blonds, brunettes, and redheads that enhanced one another rather than distracting. Then my eyes widened, a tiny circle on the outside were smoking, they weren't that far, so by the smell, I could tell it was weed. But that wasn't the reason I was staring, one of them had a strange shade of bronze for his tousled hair, it was so much like Edward, maybe It was him..

I was ready to stumble a few steps and call out his name when my mind snapped at me.

Don't be stupid, Edward will never smoke.

It was right, I was sure of that, and also, there were quite a bit of subtle telltale differences. For one, even though he was sideways from me, I could recognize the nameless clone there was much taller, and a lot more muscular in a lean way. Old Edward wouldn't bother in gym or sports. He claimed that they will dumb you down, and me, laughing, agreed.

The nameless clone had confidence that haloed around him and held himself with smugness and self-importance. A curved close-lip smile that was grimly satisfied. He also had a football in his hand. Settling, I decided he was just another dumb jock. I didn't want to waste my time to check. But if I was honest, the exotic girl on his side and the big, burly boy on the other intimated me.

Turning my back to them, I walked back to the original route. Brooding and sticking to Plan Esme.

Then something crashed at the back of my head, hard. The unexpected pain incapacitated me and for a second all I could see is white. Then red, fury was choking me when I caught sight of the football that was seconds ago in the nameless clone's hand. Reaching down, I spun around on my heel and lobbed it as hard as I could at him. I had a good throwing arm, and now I was using it without mercy.

Glowering, I stood with my hands clenched and defiant. Waiting for the ball to hit him and hopefully kill him by a stike to the temple.

He was too busy highfiving his stupid friends. Good. He probably won't even _expect_ someone to be pissed and pelt it back at him. Superior asshole.

Then, to my huge satisfaction, he turned at that last moment just as the ball was about to make contact.

The football made a muted thump sound when it slammed into his torso. The jerk went white.

I did a celebratory dance inside. Outside, I was still too angry, I was a bit disappointed he didn't drop dead.

He recovered though. Seconds laters, he jerked his head around. As if not believing I could throw a football or something. I added "Sexist" to my vocabulary of rude words to describe this dick.

Jerk's eyes finally met my outraged ones. My heart stopped.

His eyes were bright and green, like emeralds.

Like Edward's.

Oh my god.

My angry mask was slipping. I couldn't make myself grasp it.

My lips mouthed a word before I could control myself.

"Edward?"

Oh my god.

He looked like he just got hit again. Except harder. The girl clinging on his side looked confused at our exchange.

Oh my god. It was him. This _jerk_ is Edward. I can't believe this...This?

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

He didn't answer. Except his green eyes looked like they were about to bulge out.

Oh my god.

Without thinking, I fled.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Edward' Pov-

It was time for dinner, and Esme already left some Mac n' cheese. It was on the table. Right now I felt so sick if I even looked at food I will probably throw up all my organs.

I think I got the flu.

_Oh, you know it's no damn flu, it's because you are in a little fucked-up condition. Somethin that says Bella Swan. _A voice inside my head sneered.

I couldn't even snapped back at it. Everything from the past had just came back and fucked me in the ass and head.

I felt like I have a death concussion. Like the time Emmet banged my head on a lamp as a joke, I made him pay of course. Asshole.

I mean seriously? I glowered, why the_ fuck _does she have to come back now? Just when my life is perfect without her. Who the hell do she think she is? Leaving me like worthless crap then skipping back like she could just get involved in my life or something?

She'll screw me up again then toss me away, leaving me to_ deal_. Like what she did before. Like the _selfish bitch _she is.

I felt something hot running down my cheek. Ashamed and flushed with anger, I swiped at it roughly and crashed my head on the table. Feeling the stupid giant-ass container of Mac N' cheese vibrating with its fall. I tilted my face up, watching the content of it spill out, I decide if Esme's gonna keep coming to my apartment, she might as well clean up my stuff.

Slapping my table with both hands, I sprang up. Well, for one thing, she isn't gonna come into my life and mess me up again, _not this time_. let's see how nicely she would take it well this time when_ I _toy with _her_.

I sneered. Swan meant nothing to me anymore. She'll see.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

For some reason I was wasting my time in the mirror this morning.

I was brushing my unruly hair. Something I've never done before.

I was choosing an outfit, another thing I have never done. It was an outfit that Ashley brought for me; she said it will look great, but I called it the "FagFit". It involved tight black jeans and a white V-neck. I gave her an incredulous look then and fake backhanded her. I was close to donating it away to some poor gay when she pouted and insist on me keeping it. That I might need it someday, and that she didn't spend five hundred dollar just for me to throw away. She convinced me with those big blue eyes, something she know I will always lose to.

Then it was tossed in the back of my closet. Till now.

Wearing it made me feel awkward. And Edward Masen never felt awkward, being so cool makes everything ugly look good.

Yeah well, looking at my reflection. I kept having to remind myself that. And because Ashley was a pretty stylish chick, I trusted her. Trust I was unsure of.

Swearing, I pelted the comb across the room in frustration, it cracked in half pitifully. Itousled my hair instead, all this brushing make my hair looks retarded.

_Ain't no bitch gonna change who I'm_. I smiled ruefully. She's gonna be sorry she ever left me. Feeling ravaged, I left whistling.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Bella's Pov-

I took a huge gulp of air, and slide silently into the school building. I was later then usual, to avoid too much shoving and pushing in the hallways. And also to avoid Edward and his best buddies. Stuck-up preps. I still couldn't believe Edward was one of _those._

"Bella!"

I spun around, seeing James and his shaggy blond hair. Smiling, I greeted him.

"Hey James." I felt my grin become more pronounced.

"Hey..So what do you have for first block.?" He sounded eager.

I glanced at the wrinkly schedule. "Uhh..English." I grimaced. But James looked ecstatic.

"Really? Me too!" His smile was so wide that I feared his face would split in half. He had a cute smile though, pearly white even teeth, and soft-looking pink lips. Actually, he was handsome, I noted in astonishment. He had strange but pleasant blue-green eyes that twinkles. And he was dressed in casual shorts and a wrinkled t-shirt.

Ok, I was just checking him out. No boyfriend ideas.

"Well, we can walk together..." I suggested, glancing at the clock. He beamed back, then happening to quickly for me to stop it, some slammed him at the locker. It made such a loud crash that I was afraid he might have broke his bones.

Watching in horror, I saw a group of guys surrounding him, cornering him..

_Shit_, _this is not good_.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Edward's Pov-

I noticed girls gawking at me a lot more. Ok, so maybe, this outfit Ashley gave me was working. It didn't make me look like a fag. I gotta admit, It must have looked pretty hot.

I made a note to give Ashley a celebratory kiss on the mouth later. She deserved it.

Jasper was talking to me, "Dude, all these girls are tripping over you." He sounded jealous, I laughed, and replied,

"Man, stop being so jealous." I teased.

Jasper sounded defensive, "I'm not. Just that-" He stopped mumbling. I didn't bother to question him, couldn't be important.

Then my eyes caught sight of _her_. I was staring like an idiot now. I couldn't help it, she was talking to some blond guy, and the way he was looking at her... My vision turned red, which meant that I'm about to do something I will regret.

"Edward? Edward?" Someone was pulling onto my arm, I snarled quietly, shaking them off roughly , then tear my eyes away from the happy couple.

I snapped, "What?"

It was Britt, I don't know how she got here, and honestly _don't care_. I waited impatiently for her to talk for one second before switching my attention back to the stupid pair. Glaring balefully at them. Hoping some metors would hit them where they are standing.

"Edward, what are you looking at?" Britt edged around my shoulder to see, "That loser you hit yesterday? I heard from Simone. Why are you staring at her?" she sounded genuinely confused. Then slow understanding creeped into her voice.

"You..know her? Was she an ex?" Britt sounded calm. I finally managed to spit out words.

"No, all I know is that she threw that big ass football back at my eight packs, acted piss and now she's all over me. It's disgusting." I lied unconvincingly.

Britt just smirked, "Doesn't seem like she is, check out the way she's flirting with J-" She frowned. "Jamie?" Then shaking her head, she said huskily. "Forget about her. Look at me." Britt was really pissing me off, groping me in front of everyone. Have some fucking dignity for Christ's sake.

I pushed her away hastily, then yanked a couple of guys with me. Smiling, we went up to stupid boy and Swan. I slammed dear "Jamie" into a locker hard, it made a sound like explosion.

Smug, I started laughing, then highfived Emmet, who was grinning like a madman, and the others. Well, it seems like its only the beginning since Emmet charged forward like a wrestler and tried to cram Jamie into the locker forcefully. Jamie's face was contorted in pain , I cracked up even more, holding my side, barely able to breath. I snuck a peek at Swan's face.

"What the _fuck_?" She yelled. Ooh, first time I heard her swore. Scary.

"Aww. Don't be too upset hun. He's not hurt, he's having fun." I winked, "Right Jamie?" I didn't even look at James. Instead, I obnoxiously tickled her under her chin. She looked too pissed for words. She didn't reply. Instead, she sprang toward Emmet and jumped onto his back. Slugging his head, screaming for him to stop. My jaw fell open, no one ever touch Emmet like that unless they want their ass beat. Or killed.

And apparently, everyone knows too. Since the pulsing hallway was now silent. Watching wonderously at her beating a yelling, frantic Emmet.

Good thing is, Emmet never hits girl. He was trying to pry her off, his Cram The Boy In The Locker mission was forgotten. But Swan kept on punching.

Jamie was shaking, brushing himself off. Part of me felt bad for being mean to him. Oh well.

"It's ok Bella. I'm fine." His voice was trembling, making me feel guilty. His blond hair made him seem like the puppy me and b-

Clenching my jaw, I hardened myself.

"Yeah Swan, get off of Emmet, bitch. Mommy's boy here doesn't need you to fight his battles." I sneered, even though she was already off of Emmet. I accepted the "Yeah, Man" and slaps on the back from my friends with a gracious curl of my lip.

Then she looked at me.

I felt my face froze, she was looking at me with wounded eyes, her soft mouth was quivering. Like I just beat her up. Her eyes were beginning to tear when she shoke it off.

Feeling awkward, I muttered, "Hey, I'm sorry.." I reached out my left hand to touch her shoulder.

She flinched and stiffened.

"Don't fucking touch me, Edward." She spat. I withdraw my arm and hung it on my side, feeling exposed.

Turning toward James, she gave him a hug and walked away with him. A few steps later, she turned back and gave me a look. Then kept going.

Emmet was rubbing his head and grimacing. He looked thoughtful. "At least she knows your name." He threw in.

I didn't even hear what everyone else said after, or the bell.

I just walked away.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_**First of all, I hoped that wasn't boring :/**_

_**And also, I wanted to say I was surprised that people alerted/faved this story! I thought it would be like one review or something, But I'm glad it wasn't, hehe.**_

_**So thanks :D and please review. Because if you didn't, I will assume you guys hated the new chapter and quit it. Then I will too. Happens multiple times. (Look at my other stories. Perfect examples.)**_

_**Anyway, the third chapter would probably be out before the next weekend! I threw in some little parts of other Povs, and I already got bits of surprises in store ;-) But..Review!**_


	4. Hated and Hating

_Hey guys, I'm genuinely sorry for taking so long. I won't make excuses and say how my laptop did something, blah blah blah._

_The truth is, I've got EVERYTHING planned out. Everything. _

_But when I finally licked my lips, flexed my fingers and put my hands on the keyboard. Nothing came up. I've tried anyway, but everything falls flat._

_I've typed up six-pages of bullshit that I did not want to put up here. So one night, it was about 3:45 when inspiration hits me again and voila!_

_I admit this wasn't my best chapter but I've really gave it my best._

_Oh oh oh, and btw, this chapter edges a lot to M-rated. So if you don't like some heavy kissing thingy..then..uhm..I don't know. Im thinking about making it into M-rated anyway._

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTVWXYZ**_

_Go, get away from here._

It kept repeating in my head. For once, the snide voice in my head was giving me genuine advice. I laughed, it seemed choked and forced even to me. I cursed myself internally.

Moving blindly. I was almost running, fleeing practically, I ignored all the stupid dumbasses giving me bizarre looks as I rush through the hallway.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTVWXYZ**_

I was already crouching for a while, alone in the dim shitty locker room to drown in my pussy sorrows. The room smells like shit but really, I don't give a fuck. I just want to be somewhere when people don't give me looks like I've just burned down their houses and raped their kids.

My throat felt really tight and hollow, and my chest hurted, it felt so real.

I don't want to _feel_. I fucking hated this, I hated hurting, it's like I was thrown back to the time when everyone left me. Rejected, unwanted, a powerless little boy, who everyone takes for granted.

I slam my fists hard on the lockers, close to tears. I was being like a little emo shit, the ones my crew tormented, ones I mock and swore would never be like. Crying, weeping, I almost cried twice this week. Thats twice as much as I did in three years.

It was after Bella left when I learned how to hardened myself, that trusting and loving someone give them one more thing they can hurt you with. Now I don't give a flying fuck what happens to who.

My dad had died of cancer shortly after Bella left, the night he was dying he asked for me to be with him in his short minutes. I told his Walmart slut to tell him that he could die alone for all I care.

The slut texted me back and told me that my dad died crying. Up to the last minutes, saying, "Tell my boy I love him, and that I'm sorry." over and over again.

I got really drunk at a party that night.

Feelings are useless, they strip you down till you're out for everyone to see. Vulnerable, no ones going to make me like that again, _no one_.

I had my weepy sentimental head down, with my arms leaning on the locker when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Edward?" It sounded concern. It was Ashley, of course, she was the only one who saw me for more than my looks and my dick.

"Yes." My voice cracked and it was thick. I hated it.

Ashley was astonished. "Oh god, Edward? Are you crying?" I could hear her gulping, and realize she was just right behind me, extremely close.

Feeling her arms snaking around my hips, I had to give a tiny shudder. It was the first time a girl had turned me on beyond believe.

"It's ok, Edward." And for a second, it felt like she was Bella. No, she _was_ Bella..

I turned around fast, yanking her face to my roughly, smoldering her soft lips. It felt so nice and I was desparate for more, I kissed her wetly. My tongue swirling around hers. She responded with more eagerness, caressing my lips passionately. Her fingers clenched at my hair until it was almost pain, I bit back a cry.

I should be ashamed that I was using her, but I wasn't.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Bella, Bella!"

I twisted my head left slowly and unwillingly. Then met an overly-concerned round face. I made an involuntarily grunt. _I don't need sympathy right now, just leave me alone to sulk in my misfortune_, I throught.

"What, James?" I asked in a miserable voice. I felt at least a hundred times worse. I had already sulk through my first English class.

"I don't know," James gave a frown that creased his smooth forehead, "But how're you feeling? You look horrible." He comment. I grit my teeth, boys just knows exactly what to do to make a girl feel like a million buck.

I laughed, It wasn't a happy sound.

"James. Why are you so calm about this? My ex-bestfriend and his stupid friends had just practically beat you up." My voice was flat with cold rage, I was seething with hatred.

James looked a bit shaken at the memory, then shrug it off stiffly.

"Guess I'm just used to it now." James said in a thick voice, I gave him an awkward side hug; considering the way he was sitted beside me. Then a stern voice came and ruined the friendship moment, I tried not to get to annoyed.

"Miss Swan."

I answered quickly in what I hope to be the most mature, polite tone.

"Yes? ?"

My french teacher didn't look impress, but some people just aren't that easy to please. I smiled ironically.

"Instead of blubbering in the back and smirking, why don't you bring your notes up front and I'll see just how much pharses you have written down." She gave me an unbelieveablly obnoxious leer, I imagined punching her in the face, knocking her teeth out.

I groaned internally when I looked at my sheet. The paper was blank and wrinkled; I havn't got anything down, all to blame was the latest, all-too-exciting incident. That dick Edward.

Luckily, James nudged his notes toward me. Giving a grateful nod, I m ade a beeline toward the scrunched-up face of my teacher. Hoping the teacher would assume my writing was nothing girl like and messy. But a hawk-like teacher like her is unpredictable, I was sure she'll know by just one glance at it. I kept wondering absently.

Not for long, because next thing I know, I was on the foor. Face smashed into the dirty, cold tile. I gasped. _What the hell?_

Laughs exploded, chaos broke out. I peered pathetically at whoever the hell tripped me. My eyes met a pair of laughing shallow, dark green eyes framed by hooker-lashes. Of course.

It was Brittany Smith, the exotic Megan Fox number 2. She had her grudgingly hateable thin legs crossed and black-booted feet sticking out in a dilebrate angle. I bit back a moan, seriously, who trips people unless they're in a bad teen movie? I pushed myself up by my palms. Brushing myself off, I gave that whore a glare, trying to warn her off or something. I expected her to apologize, but instead she gave me the exact bitchy leer gave me.

"That'll teach you to mess with us." Her lips curved into a spiteful pout. A pink bubble blew out then snapped in my face.

From then, I was beyond enraged. Before I could beat her skinny ass in, I

"Brittany, apologize to Bella right now!" As ungrateful as that sound, I didn't appreciate her at all. Her witchy, whiny voice seemed to drill a hole in my temple.

Brittany gace an exageratted sigh. I clenched my jaw, balling my fist.

She finally gave a snide smile and said, " Sorry Ella, my long legs seem to have a mind of their own." She gave me the most infuriating wink. I saw red and blood flying.

I squared my jaw, and growled out, "It's Bella, smartass."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "You could be Obama for all I care, now get out of my face." She examed her scarlet, red nails with close scruntiny.

I was seconds close to lunging toward her when I realize James was tugging at me, He probably knew exactly what I was going to do, and that I was going to regret it.

James just shook his head, "It's not worth it." My throughts flashed to Edward.

If he wasn't worth it, why was I longing to see him?

Hit him?

_Kiss_ him?

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Ashley gave a gasp when I bit into her soft neck, I planted soft kisses and tiny licks all the way down to her collar. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I pressed her back to the locker. I could feel her fishing her hands under my shirt. Rubbing eroticaly onto my chest and torso. I pulled my head back and groaned. This was too much.

I could sense that she was beginning to take off mine and her bottoms. I was so hard it was painful, I tried releasing myself a little pressure by grinding my hips to her pelvis. She moaned and threw her head back. The sound echoing in the empty room.

_ARE YOU CRAZY? This is Ashley! Not some fuck and chuck slut, and it's not Bella, so wake up! _Something screamed at me. The voice was acting quite uncharacteristically lately, I sneered.

I tilt my head back front and looked at Ashley, she was at the exact moment also staring at me. Her wide aquamarine eyes met mine and I felt a bit of a shock, eletricuting me back into reality.

I can't do this.

I stopped kissing her, and slowly unwrapped her limbs from my cooling body. She looked merely confused.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I took a deep breath and replied quietly,

"Listen Ashley, I don't want to do this."

Ash looked hurt, so I quickly added,

"No, Ashley, I do want you. But I can't do it," I raise my hand to smooth it on her cheek. Her skin was soft. "I know you're a virgin, and I want your first time to be more special then a quick bang in a locker room." I made my voice stern.

Looking down, she said, "But I do want you, I want you to be my first. I like you." She swallowed hard. I hate seeing her like this, especially because I was the one who made her like this.

I tilt her chin up to force her to look me in my eyes. She avoid my gaze but struggling to look away.

"I love you, but as a best friend, Ash." I tried being gentle and pleeding. "And someday, you'll find someone who deserve you a lot more." I kissed her lightly on the lips, ruffled her hair, and turned around. Walking away.

When I hear her indistant crying, I could feel tears of my own dripping down my cheek.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_Hello again. So..how was it? Opinions? I want to hear ALL of it! (I know I need a beta.)_

_I've made Edward a softie THIS chapter. Because next chapter, ohh.. let's just say he's gonna be world's biggest asshole. Prepare a wall to kick at._

_I've already got Chapter4 done. So if I get a certain amount of reviews, I would edit and post it up as fast as my shitty laptop would allow me to (Sorry lappy, but ur pretty shitty.) Review=Love, give me some love people! :)_


End file.
